Uruguay
The Oriental Republic of Uruguay is a peaceful and small nation located between Brazil and Argentina. Its rather unique Council of Ministers rules the nation, and it has enjoyed a period of peace and prosperity ever since the dawn of the century. History Uruguay won its independence between 1811 and 1828, following a long four-way struggle between Spain, Portugal, and later Argentina and Brazil, led by the national hero José Artigas. It remained subject to foreign influence and intervention throughout the 19th century, while its politics have been deeply marked by the divide between the two main parties, the Colorado and the Nacional. Even after the civil war in the 1850s, civil unrest between the two groups seemed to have no end, and little middle ground could be found. During the Weltkrieg, Uruguay remained Neutral, for both Germany and the United Kingdom were important trading partners. The conflict had little direct impact on the nation. The current constitution is a product of a grand national accord between the two major parties: The Colorados would keep the station of President, but that would have its powers limited and shared with a National Administration Council, with Colorado and Nacional elected members. This system has brought much needed political stability to Uruguay since it's implementation in 1919, and the CNA is now seen as a staple of Uruguay political life. Politics Uruguay Politics have always been defined by its intense bipartisan nature. The Colorado and National party have at times even driven the nation into civil war, but the Council of Administration, divided between them, ensures balance between forces and prevents a monopoly on power. The model has the President having to share power with the Council; the Council had its power extended after 1928 and currently, all its members are de-facto Uruguay's head of state, and can act as elected representatives of her people. This balance is tenuous, however, since the Colorados, and President Gabriel Terra, see the increased powers of the Council as a threat to their long term political goals Military The Uruguayan Military is a response force; its neutrality means it will never strike first, and military plans are thought accordingly Army The Uruguayan Army is proper for a nation of its size, and is well equipped and trained as far as South American standards go. Its main current duty is to keep watch in the Uruguay river, as since the Christmas Coup, Argentina's posturing has taken a turn for the worse Navy Uruguay's navy is a small force, meant to be a hindrance to invaders rather than a true armada. Its main function would be to ensure that the River Plate remains unsafe for enemy forces at all times Air Force Uruguay posses 10 planes bought from the United States of America Foreign Relations Uruguay follows a policy of strict neutrality, and thus trades with everyone from the German Empire to the Commune of France. However, Germany and Brazil are its major trade partners, along with the US, Argentina and the Union of Britain. Economy The immense successes of the nation economically and socially since the Council was established are a consequence both of the order it brought, and of how much Uruguay has profited of the new German economic order. If Germany and Brazil stop importing foodstuffs from abroad, the economy would falter severely, for the nation, whose main industry is by far that of foodstuffs and cattle products, deeply relies on said exports for its social welfare measures. Culture Uruguay's culture is descended of the Gauchos of old and is very linked to that rancher culture. Many aspects of it, like consumption of Mate, are shared with neighbouring Argentina and the Rio Grande do Sul state in neighbouring Brazil. The stability and prosperity of the last three decades have led Uruguay to be known as 'The Switzerland of the Americas', both as a reference to its democratic stability but to its neutrality policy. The state is modern and laic, female universal suffrage is in place and everyone has a right to free education. The economy's grand situation is changing Montevideo, with the recently built Palacio Salvo towering over the city as a sign of modern times It is, however, much more well known abroad due to its immense successes in football. Winning Gold Medals in several Olympics, and winning all Football World Cups thus far, including impressive victories against Austria, Spain and hosts Germany in the 1936 edition. The incredible performance made the small republic well known to the general public in that country, and enthusiasts of the sport eagerly await to see the team's performance in the 1936 Olympics See also * Brazil * Argentina * Paraguay Category:Countries Category:South American countries